A Little Town Called Harmony
by yourfavecouldnever82
Summary: A Passions AU cast fic! The more things change, the more they stay the same...


**A Little Town Called Harmony**

 **Introduction**

On the surface, Harmony may appear just like any other picturesque New England hamlet in the wintertime – leaves stripped from the trees, leaving them barren and naked; snow dusting the ground; store fronts decorated with flashing lights; people carrying around packages and small carafes of coffee pressed between their cold fingers. And of course there's the huge Douglas Fir tree in the town square, strung with garland and crystal ornaments.

But Harmony, well, it's really like no other town you've ever heard about. Atop the great hill lives the Crane family with their decadent, billion-dollar lifestyle. The mansion is full of life but also sins and secrets. Secrets are a way of life here in Harmony, you see, and the Cranes have probably more than most.

Julian Crane, heir apparent to his father Alistair's great fortune, was married to the frosty Ivy Winthrop – a woman with eyes only for another. Ivy has not allowed her hubby dearest to darken her bedroom door in nearly three years. Julian really didn't seem to mind though; he was too busy carrying on dalliances with the help. Just how many maids, secretaries and nannies had he cavorted with by now? Even he had lost count.

Julian's father Alistair was a domineering beast of a man. He treated everyone with contempt save for his beloved wife, Pilar Lopez. Theirs was a unique union, no doubt about it. She was able to look past his cold, calculating ways because simply put, she really did love him. He had saved her at a time when she was drowning; when she was at her very lowest. Her first love and father to her children had run off to parts unknown and soon enough her eldest son Antonio had done the same. She hadn't heard from either of them in years but for Antonio, she placed a candle every night in the big bay window at the mansion, sure that it would lead her son back to her one day. Meanwhile, she had mostly reconciled herself to her former husband's abandonment. After all, Martin had disappeared the same night as Alistair's second wife Katherine, mother to his two children, Julian and Sheridan. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had absconded together – the gardener and the wife of one of the most powerful men in the world. Alistair had been the one to tell Pilar about their spouses' affair. That's really how Pilar and Alistair's relationship had begun. He had broken the news to her and in turn, she'd broken down in his arms. Alistair courted her for two years before she allowed him to so much as kiss her cheek. They were married five years later and maintained a surprisingly good marriage even with Alistair doing what he did and being who he was.

Alistair's children were as different as night and day. Julian was a devil-may-care rapscallion while Sheridan was kind and thoughtful. She loved Pilar and thought of her as her second mother. Pilar returned the feelings whole-heartedly. She simply adored her step-daughter. Sheridan hadn't been home in more than five years but she and Pilar kept touch via letters, emails and phone calls. It seemed that Sheridan had met a man named Jean-Luc and was truly, deliriously happy for the first time in her tragic life.

Now how about the other Cranes, huh - the children of Julian and Ivy? Well there is Ethan, the apple of Ivy's eye, some might even say, her obsession. Ethan was dating a beautiful, socially acceptable young woman by the name of Gwen Hotchkiss. Ivy expected to hear an engagement announcement any day now. They made such a physically striking couple – Ethan with his classic good looks and bronze skin and Gwen with her white blonde hair and porcelain skin.

Then there was Nicholas Foxworth, who had nicknamed himself simply, "Fox". Fox was a ladies' man, a charmer, currently screwing and gambling his way through Europe. The two girls Fancy and Pretty resembled Ivy greatly. Fancy was a tad bit spoiled (okay, a lot) and Pretty envied her sister every single thing she had. When Pretty was but a young teenager, Fancy caused a tragic accident that had left Pretty scarred on either side of her face. Pretty could neither forgive it, nor forget it. Both girls were currently away at college on opposite coasts – which was just as well because anytime they got together, chaos inevitably ensued.

There had once been a fifth Crane child – a little girl – but after her tragic death in infancy, no one could bring themselves to mention her, even nearly seventeen years later. The Cranes seemed to have everything that they could ever want except perhaps for one thing – family loyalty and affection.

Now Pilar's five children she had born by Martin – what of them? Of course the oldest Antonio had run off some years before. He had always been troubled and secretive, something that greatly saddened his mother. Then there was Luis – ever the strong and stubborn one. He had taken on the role of protector, of father to his younger siblings, refusing to allow his stepfather Alistair that honor. He didn't like or trust Alistair. He was completely convinced that Alistair had more to do with Martin's disappearance than he would ever admit, and Luis could not be dissuaded from that notion. He lived in the old Lopez-Fitzgerald _casa_ refusing to step foot on the Crane property. He was for all intents and purposes, alone. While he spent lots of time with his siblings, parenting them, offering a hug or gentle reproach depending on the situation, he was by himself. He told people he preferred it that way.

Luis's brother Miguel made an effort to come around the old family home often. In fact, he lived part-time there and then the other times at the Crane mansion. He was a loyal young man in every sense of the word.

Paloma, the baby of the family, at twelve years of age, was as precocious and fun-loving as any pre-teen could be. No one could ever really predict what she would do next. And then there was Theresa, the eldest daughter, the starry-eyed dreamer who believed in fate, destiny and true love. She was currently finishing up her last semester at FIDM, convinced that she would be a famous fashion designer the minute she graduated. She would most likely be home for Christmas this year. She loved the Cranes and the lifestyle their money afforded them. She was also madly, deeply in love with her step-relative Ethan though she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him yet. She knew she would soon though; she knew they would be together.

Moving down the hill to a tree-lined street is the home of the Bennett family. Sam Bennett is a proud family man; a good man, salt of the earth, having only one true regret in life. He was stalwart and true but the secret he kept sometimes made him unable to sleep at night. His wife Grace ran the local bed and breakfast, was famous for her tomato-soup cakes, and was a good friend to all – but an even better wife and mother. She was so devoted to her family and Sam loved her beyond words. She loved and embraced life to its fullest while occasionally wondering why she felt that something was inherently missing from herself – like another part of her. A fire years before had destroyed all memories of her past so she had no way of knowing if she had left someone or something behind in her old life. No one had ever come looking for her, at least not that she knew about.

The Bennett daughters were named Kay and Jessica. They were complete handfuls and like all sisters at their age, they fought _a lot._ They kept their parents on their toes. Jessica was smart as a whip and eager to please while Kay, though also intelligent, tended to be a bit of an underachiever. She had only one goal in life and that was to snag herself a lover – specifically, her best friend Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. He thought of her as one of the guys but she knew that she could change that perception somehow, someway.

Grace and Sam had one son together – Noah. Noah was in California right now, living out his dreams of being a professional baseball player. Grace and Sam watched every single one of his games on TV and often travelled out of state to see him play in person. He had helped his team reach the world series twice by his twenty-first birthday. His parents were desperately hoping that he would come home for the holidays but they weren't expecting it either.

Then there was the Russell clan, headed by TC and his lovely wife Eve. TC was a high-school gym coach and a huge sports enthusiast. His greatest pride - next to having taught Noah Bennett how to throw a baseball - was of course, his eldest daughter Whitney. He was convinced that Whitney was headed to Wimbledon soon and with that backhand swing, how could she not win every competition? His encouragement sometimes bordered on pressuring although he didn't see it that way. TC had a notoriously bad temper and was deeply protective and possessive of his girls. His wife Eve fortunately was usually able to keep her husband grounded. Eve was the most respected doctor in the whole state. She was brilliant, caring and moralistic. No one would have ever guessed that this almost saintly woman had once been a pill popper and a prostitute. Only two people in the world knew about her sordid past (or so she believed) and she would like to keep it that way.

And let's not forget the youngest Russell, Simone. Like her best friend Kay, she was a bit of an underachiever too. Aimless, but ultimately loyal and smart. But she had a secret too. She liked boys but she _loved_ girls. She was deathly afraid that her sexual orientation would be discovered somehow and that she would be scorned, so she kept herself firmly hidden in the back of the closet.

Now there is actually one more notable resident in this town we have to mention – and that is the eccentric Tabitha Lennox. She has a secret too, of course – she's a real-life witch. And that silly red-headed doll she carries around with her everywhere is actually a living, breathing person, or something close to that. He comes alive when no one is looking. She calls him Timmy because that's the name he chose for himself. Tabitha has decidedly nefarious intentions for everyone in this town. Glenda the Good Witch, she is not. People think her completely harmless, but oh, if they only knew.

For all of Tabitha's strengths though, there are actually several more powerful witches living today. She hates to admit that, but it's true. One such witch is on her way to Harmony now and could end Tabitha's life if she chooses to.

But the witch is not the only person heading to this little burg. There are others on their way, bound to shake up the town in ways no one could ever guess.

Harmony is never a dull place to live in, and no, it's not just another town.

Not even close.

 _ **To be continued.**_


End file.
